


Water's Edge

by se7ensecrets



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Autumn festivities, F/F, Holodecks/Holosuites, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, One Shot, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: Janeway invites Seven to a holo-program that reminds her of Indiana in autumn.Post episode 7.02 "Imperfection"
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	Water's Edge

She gave quick nods to the few crewmen who past as she sauntered down the ship corridors. Some gave partial smiles in return, while others tried their best to keep an air of professionalism by restraining one, only making her smile widen in their direction.

It wasn’t often that the crew got to see Kathryn Janeway out of Starfleet regulation uniform, a crisp pair of slacks and a knee length coat — tied at the waist with a sash — adorning the captain of Voyager’s petite frame.

She’d made plans to meet up with Seven of Nine on the holodeck for the evening. Since their brood was experiencing a relatively uneventful couple of days, she’d jumped at the chance to spend a little quality time with their Astrometrics officer. After the harrowing ordeal of Seven’s failing cortical node, she thought the both of them could use some much needed R&R. And what better way than to take in the fresh air (well, holographic air) of the fall harvest.

As an apology for the Fair Haven fiasco, Tom wanted to give everyone a “little taste of home.” Earth, that is, and spent some time creating a program centered around the celebration of fall, pulling from various Earth traditions. 

Everyone had been relieved to know he’d taken precautions in the creation of the program’s artificial life, gifting them with only the standard level of awareness. Kathryn, in particular, had been doubly grateful upon hearing this, as a certain Irishman was an embarrassment she hadn’t wanted to live a second time around.

Reaching her destination, she paused in front of the split doors to take a steadying breath before requesting entrance.

The holodeck doors hissed open and a myriad of autumn trees sprung into view, practically taking her breath away as she was instantly captivated by the striking yellows and burnt oranges and reds. Though it wasn’t until she stepped over the threshold and the smell of petrichor swept her up that Kathryn was truly reminded of home. The delicate mix of crisp leaves rustling in the wind and the distant sound of people only strengthened that nostalgia.

She hadn’t taken more than a few steps before two children rushed passed her in a hurry, and she could almost see her younger self and her sister as if it were yesterday, running around with scarves in the wind and climbing trees. Melancholia threatened to intervene as her sister’s laugh rang like an echo in her ear and she wondered where Phoebe was now. 

All in all, It wasn’t the perfect image of Indiana — black pavement in place of the dirt paths she recalls so vividly in her memories — but it was close enough to fill her with both contentment and a lingering wistfulness.

It wasn’t long before she caught Seven’s visage, having been punctual as always, standing by one of the concession booths. She stood tall and watched as a small crowd of people lined up for beverages and treats. 

She paused a moment before making herself known, watching as a little girl bundled in a purple coat smiled up at Seven and waved, and Seven — knowing full well she was only a hologram — returned the gesture back with a gentle, closed-lipped smile of her own. It was enough to make the small girl erupt in a joyous giggle before being pulled up into her father’s arms to place their order. 

Kathryn’s chest expanded as it always did when seeing Seven have positive interactions with children, and her cheeks grew warm even in the brisk air. 

Her heart caught momentarily when Seven’s eyes found hers in the crowd, and quickly composed herself the ex-drone strode over.

“You are late.” 

Kathryn held up a hand. “Forgive me, I spent five extra minutes replicating the appropriate attire.” She gave Seven a quick once over, pleased to see that she’d humored her captain in showing up in warm, casual clothes. And they looked good on her, too, refreshing in a loose sweater and trousers. “I’m glad to see you managed.” 

Seven picked at the grey sweater covering her upper half. “If you don’t mind me asking, but why not avoid having to wear these garments by altering the environmental temperature of the program?”

Kathryn smirked knowingly and tilted her head towards her, as if to divulge a secret. “Because that would ruin the authenticity of the experience, Seven.”

She appeared unsatisfied a moment, her shoulders going back and her arms flexing behind her, but quickly thought better of it. “Very well.”

Kathryn stepped back a pace. “So, what do you think?” She asked, gesturing at the scene around them.

Seven quickly scanned their surroundings. “It’s what I would expect of the autumn season. Nothing particularly extraordinary.”

Kathryn gave her a pointed look.

“But…” Seven carefully continued, “It is aesthetically pleasing to look at.”

A light rose up in Kathryn’s eyes. “Why Seven, I didn’t know you cared for aesthetics.”

A familiar half smiled formed on the younger woman’s face, one Kathryn knew was in response to being teased by her captain. 

“I have come to appreciate them on occasion.”

“Well, I find it enchanting here. It reminds of me home,” she divulged, her hands coming up to hug her own arms a moment.

Seven softened at her mention of Indiana. She may have no attachment to Earth, but she does understand the concept of home, Voyager being hers.

Feeling parched, Kathryn ushered them over to the booths to order a drink.

“One coffee — black — and…” She glanced over at Seven, a small, knowing smile blooming as she quickly thought of what would be best for her. “And one hot apple cider, please.” 

The girl working behind the stand wore an orange apron and looked to be a teenager, but she made quick work and handed her and Seven two white cups, steaming with their requested drinks.

Well aware that the first taste was always the best, Kathryn wasted no time in taking a sip of her coffee, letting the glorious, shocking flavor wash over her tongue and wake up her senses. God knows she was going to need them if she planned to keep up with Seven today.

As she drank, she eyed Seven over the rim of her cup. She was studying the steam billowing from the top of her hot cider, no doubt waiting for it to cool to the appropriate temperature before consumption. A patience her captain obviously didn’t practice, burnt taste buds be damned.

Silence stretched a moment, the light of the evening sun streaked through the trees behind Seven and Kathryn couldn’t help the images that flooded her, of Seven against the backdrop of wheat fields and the vibrant blue skies of her hometown. 

Would she really be interested in seeing it, she wondered. Or had it been the prospect of death that made it seem like a worthy endeavor. Granted, Seven hadn’t accepted at the time, but she seemed at least moderately drawn to it’s landscapes. Then there was the possibility that she'd only gave it praise to please her, having known that she hadn’t been taking the news of her condition well.

“Captain? Is something the matter?” Seven asked, concerned at having caught her zoned out.

Trying to work off the feeling of bashfulness at being caught again, Kathryn rubbed the back of her neck before attempting to cover for her behavior. “I was hoping you’d let me have a taste of your cider, if that’s alright?” _Feeling bold today, are we, captain?_

She watched as Seven’s long fingers absently flexed around her cup before she looked down into her drink for a fraction of a second, as if weighing something in her mind.

As Seven reconciled with whatever it was that gave her pause, she wordlessly extended the cider to her. Kathryn smiled, ignoring the sensation of their fingers brushing as she took it and helped herself to a healthy gulp.

Kathryn smacked her lips when she pulled away from the shock of its tart flavor, Seven’s ocular implant arching at her reaction.

“Yep, it’s cider,” she affirmed, and handed the sweet and sour drink back to Seven, not wanting anymore than she got. “I’ll stick to my coffee. But it’s good, you should try it.” 

Seven appeared to be apprehensive. 

Just as she thought to question her about it, or tell her she didn’t have to try it if she didn’t want to, her eye caught a mess of wine colored lipstick on the rim of Seven’s cider — Kathryn’s own, no doubt. It must have rubbed off when she’d taken a drink.

She opened her mouth to begin her apologies, but they died in her throat as Seven seemed to give little thought in placing her own lips over the mark of lipstick she’d left behind and took a healthy gulp.

She tried to stop her brows from reaching her hairline. There was a a strange intimacy to this, but Kathryn wondered if Seven was aware of that. She quietly cleared her throat. “Well?”

Seven innocently licked her lips. “It is enjoyable.”

They strolled about the area for awhile, taking small sips of their hot drinks interchangeably as conversation was sparse. Kathryn didn’t mind, was more than happy to just enjoy the atmosphere and Seven’s presence.

It seemed almost indulgent, taking in how Seven responded to the many new and different sights that surrounded them. Most of the time she responded with her usual critical assessment — not exactly judging — a natural curiosity residing in her expression if you knew where to look; and Kathryn was well enough acquainted with it to spot the difference. It gave her a certain joy; especially when she took a particular interest in something.

The blonde dropped out of her peripheral vision and Kathryn looked over hear shoulder to find she’d stalled in front of a wall of hay stacks. They extended out into the back of the terrain and several children were lining up at the opening of the enclosure.

“It’s a hay maze.”

“What’s its purpose?” Seven questioned, turning her head to acknowledge her.

Kathryn shrugged. “It’s just for fun. You walk around until you find your way out. Like a puzzle. In Indiana we always had a corn maze.”

“A maze of corn stalks?” 

“It was easier to construct than with hay stacks. You just had to cut down a few paths, then you use the corn harvested for the festival.”

Seven gave a terse nod. “Innovative.”

Kathryn gave a short chuckle. “As ‘innovative’ as you can get out in farm country.”

“I must admit, I find it surprising that you come from a community of farmers,” Seven confessed, bemusement crossing her features.

“I wasn’t one myself. As you may know, my father was in Starfleet. It was my mother who had done her best to bestow upon me some knowledge of how to work the land, but my sights had always been cast upwards rather than in the dirt.”

“I suppose that is a good thing, then.” 

While Seven seemed to be implying more than what the words presented, as the corners of her mouth slightly lifted in her direction and fixed her with a softness that she was so rarely gifted, Kathryn’s mind jumped over the subtext and reached into darker corners that were normally reserved for her quarters at 3:00AM.

“I suspect that’s debatable for some.” Kathryn’s face hardened and placed a free hand her jacket pocket, her view cast somewhere over Seven’s shoulder.

Seven remained quiet. She surely had no obligation to reply, no one should have to lift their captain’s self-esteem when it begins to involuntarily drag itself on the deck. Truth be told, she hadn’t meant to let that quip at herself leave her open mouth, but something about this place was having that affect on her. She felt her guard drop, and that wasn’t always a good thing.

The sound of excited screams from several children erupted within the confines of the maze and broke them free of the cloud that had settled over them.

“Walk with me, Seven.” Kathryn gestured towards the path that laid just out in front of them.

They came to a clearing that brought them a small distance away from all the bustle. A decent sized lake splayed out just beyond the trees there that Kathryn found perfect and inviting.

They walked down to the lake and stood at the water’s edge, peering out into its inky blackness, multi-colored leaves silently falling from above to coast serenely on the surface.

Kathryn kneeled down and picked up a small rock by their feet, having chosen one that was more flat than round. “When I was a child, we used to go down to the pond and skip rocks across its surface.” She lightly tossed it in her hands, testing its weight. “A boy that lived down the road had caught me how to do it.” She stood up, her body parallel with the lake as she pulled her arm back before flinging the rock forward, making sure to aim it sideways. The dense object skipped a total of four times before giving out and sinking into the mucky water. “I still got it.” She proudly stated, squaring her shoulders back and smiling.

“And you found this activity engaging?” Seven questioned, her head tilting to the side a fraction.

Kathryn shrugged. “Kids are pretty easily amused.” She smiled before recalling a specific time her and Phoebe had been bored during a winter where it seemed to snow every other day, and threw back her head to let out a short guffaw. 

“Captain?” Seven started.

“One time Phoebe and I went sledding off the roof of a barn.” She didn’t need to look at Seven to know she was being given one of her classic: ‘I am offended by your stupidity’ looks.

“That was exceedingly shortsighted. You could have been seriously injured.”

Kathryn hummed. “It was fun until exactly _that_ happened. I only suffered a minor concussion, but Phoebe broke her arm, and that was the end of it.” Locating another rock that fit the profile, she looked up from her kneeling position on the bank and offered it up to Seven with tempting eyes. “Wanna give it a try?” She husked.

Seven eyed it and nodded, but Kathryn noticed her hesitance as she tried to emulate how she’d previously formed her fingers around the stone.

Seven concentrated on the movement she needed to complete with her wrist, her eyes trained on the water. Once confident, she propelled her arm forward and released the rock with a force only Seven could muster, sending the hunk of mineral to unceremoniously plunge into the water with a loud thunk.

A laugh began to bubble up in Kathryn’s chest and she pressed her lips into a firm line to suppress it; straining against the rumble she could feel so acutely. “I guess it takes a little practice,” she managed, her voice a little higher than normal.

Seven arched a brow at her, not quite annoyed or perplexed, but bordering on playful. “It would appear so.”

Kathryn demonstrated again how to execute the throw, only taking matters into her own hands when Seven wasn’t getting it right and stepped behind her, just barely having the decency to leave a meager amount of space between her own front and Seven’s back. 

She absently bit the inside of her lip as Seven straightened up against her — if possible — Seven being the absolute last person to be accused of bad posture; effectively eliminating the small space Kathryn had so carefully allowed. The sensation of her coat rubbing against Seven’s soft gray sweater, as well as the warmth exuding off of her, had an almost dizzying affect.

She was relieved to be able to peer over Seven’s shoulder, as the shoes she’d chosen for today lacked a heel, but her mouth didn’t quite make it over the bend. She was positive the younger woman could feel how unsteady her breathing had become against her long, pale neck, and when she felt a small tremor run up Seven’s spine it was all she could do not to sigh against her.

In an attempt to find her resolve, Kathryn closed her eyes a moment. _Concentrate, please. We can at least pretend that this was meant to be educational._

She gently took hold of the back of Seven’s cybernetic hand, the steel surprisingly warm there, and moved her arm in the correct motion until she understood. 

Once she was sure Seven got the idea, she stepped back, immediately grieving the loss of shared body heat. “Alright, now, just like I showed you.” Kathryn half croaked, resting a chilled hand against the overheated skin of her throat that had visibly flushed.

With a flourish, Seven propelled the stone again, and not only did it not plunder directly into the water, but it skipped clear across to the other side of the lake.

Impressed with the display, Kathryn gave a few steady claps. “That’s quite remarkable for only your second try.”

Seven turned back to look at her. “It’s hardly an accomplishment. It is only a rock.”

While it had been a matter-of-fact statement, Kathryn could see the hidden pride in her eyes, and smiled nonetheless.

They took turns skipping rocks after that, silently striking up a little game of who can skip the furthest. Kathryn began to feel like it’d been a mistake in showing Seven exactly how to do it, because she beat her in distance almost every throw. Having a borg hand seemed to have it’s benefits. 

After it was becoming glaringly apparent that Kathryn wasn’t going to best Seven at this, she threw in the proverbial towel and hiked up the bank a few paces to sit on a wooden bench that overlooked the lake.

Seven stayed by the edge of the lake a moment longer and Kathryn watched her from her seat on the bench; allowed her mind to drift, cradling her chin in her palm.

The sun was beginning to hang lower on the horizon, tinting the sky with swirling hues of pink and purple that reflected onto the lakes surface. It was a strikingly romantic backdrop, and Seven was at the forefront of it, the anchor that centered Kathryn from straying too long on other details. 

She wanted to ignore the warm ache that suffused her chest, but when she did anxiety took its place. 

This was dangerous, not to mention a breech in protocol. Everything was coming so much easier now, all the possible scenarios, some of which that were pure fantasy — they could only lead to heartache, to mistakes she can’t undo. She’d sealed these parts of herself away a long time ago now, but for just a moment, she allowed it to sprout and grow, to believe it could be alright, to be a human being with desires, that nothing in this place could touch them.

She watched as Seven walked the short distance up to the bench, only able to find her breath when she slowly bent to sit down beside her. She wondered at the distance Seven had purposefully put between them, as she’d previously never been too aware of personal space until now.

“How have you been holding up, since everything?” She inwardly winced at her own amateur attempts at starting meaningful conversation.

 _Everything_. With death having breathed so closely down her neck, with losing Axum, the borg children leaving, the Doctor hijacking her body. Kathryn was sure she was missing another recent traumatizing event and looked at Seven with deep sympathy. What she wouldn’t do for a counselor on this damn ship — for everyone’s sake.

She heard Seven inhale deeply. 

“I’m fine.” 

It was less than convincing; edging on apathetic. Seven never had been very good at lying. She could deliver the words with enough austere precision to fool anyone who was had lesser perceptive skills, or who was easily intimidated, but Kathryn was well acquainted with her physical tells. Her eyes would shift and slightly exasperated sighs would accompany a tightly clenched jaw.

Though she supposed she should be counting her blessings that Seven wasn’t better at telling a fib, unable to imagine how much more trouble she could have been in the beginning, all that knowledge and borg ingenuity, but throw in being a damn good liar to the mix and she’d be running this ship by now.

But it had never been easy talking with Seven, had it? Differing opinions aside, there was a certain tension, a strain that Kathryn couldn’t precisely locate or understand. Even in the silence, she could feel it pulling tighter than the strings of a bow, waiting for the release of all the things that never quite reached the surface.

They didn’t always see eye to eye, and she wasn’t afraid to admit — at least to herself — that on occasion she was the one at fault during those times. Seven always met her head on, a tactic she rarely appreciated from her in the moment as she needed to preserve a command structure. It pricked at Kathryn’s skin. But in private, it was one of Seven’s most revered and attractive qualities in her mind. And in the years to come, one she hoped she would never lose.

In knowing that Seven needed was a bit more incentive to open up at times, Kathryn took it upon herself to press further, a careful edge to her smoky timbre as to not discourage.

“Icheb may have taken a great risk in giving you his cortical node, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t glad he’d taken that chance.”

“Yes, and if he had been informed earlier, maybe he would have helped before you boarded a Borg vessel in search of a new node.” Seven chided, her eyes carrying a sharp edge to them.

 _When did she learn to deflect like that?_

Kathryn stood her ground. "The cube had been abandoned.”

“But not forgotten. They could have returned to salvage what was left and you would have been assimilated on sight. The decision was unwise.”

Kathryn adverted her gaze. “It was your best shot,” she said, firm and resolute but not without an undercurrent of strong emotion in her conviction.

She wasn’t going to apologize about the decision she’d made regarding boarding the cube. She would have done it even if Seven had been conscious at the time to tell her she was being an idiot. 

And she’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving her life.

When Kathryn dared look back at her, her jaw was fixed tight and staring out into the blackness of the lake.

Then it came like a begrudging secret, one difficult to get out but genuine in it’s thought.

“I do appreciate your efforts. As reckless and ill-advised as it was.”

Though Seven’s words were a forgiveness for her captain’s foolhardy behavior, a sense of unease still lingered beneath Kathryn’s veneer.

She had been willing to kill a living drone. 

As captain she would have done everything that she could for any member of her crew — especially if it meant their life — but Kathryn couldn’t deny that her willingness and determination to save Seven’s by any means necessary brought more questionable emotions and to the forefront than she cared to fully examine. It had felt different. Different than the thoughts and feelings one had for just a crew member, or even someone she was particularly close to, and over the years she’s had plenty of those scares.

It was why she had originally intended to obtain the new node on her own, believing it was too personal a pursuit to ask the others to follow her on. It was her choice, not theirs, and she wouldn’t risk them on the whim of her more stubborn emotions for another - strong emotions that she knew she shouldn’t be harboring. And knew she could be like a bull when it came to Seven. Once you got it riled up there was no getting in it’s way.

“I’m just relieved it all worked out, that you’ve been given the chance to continue on your path in life. You’ve come too far to have it be cut short, have so much more to uncover, to experience.”

There was a pregnant silence, then she heard Seven’s voice cut through it, a hushed, inquisitive sound.

“Did you mean it?” Her eyes found Kathryn’s, unblinking and vulnerable.

Her brow furrowed. “Mean what, Seven?”

“When you told me you’d take me to see your hometown in Indiana once we reach Earth?”

She was surprised. Kathryn half expected Seven not to have any interest and brush the statement off if she were to ever be brought up again. 

Kathryn didn’t know when her eyes had misted over, but she supposed it was just as well. She instinctively placed a chilled hand on Seven’s shoulder, letting it drift back to rest against her shoulder blade. She revealed in the soft intake of breath Seven took at the action.

“I absolutely did, and I still plan to. That is, if you’d like to see it.” Kathryn could feel her smile threaten to take over her entire face, but kept it at bay.

It was a curious and wondrous thing, seeing Seven’s eyes light up. 

“I would like that. More than I’d previously expected to…”

“Care to elaborate?”

Seven paused and took a deep breath, breaking their eye contact as if to sort through some emotion or to get her bearings.

“You… mean a great deal to me. It would be an honor to see where you originated—” Seven stopped mid-sentence before adding, “where you grew up.”

Without thinking, Kathryn tapped her hand gently on Seven’s knee. “Then it’s a date.”

That seemed to make Seven uneasy, the word “date.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” It came out harsher than Seven had intended. “It is just… I believe I have developed romantic feelings for someone.” She peered at her through long lashes, as if gauging for a reaction.

Kathryn's brows rose to their limit as her deft mind scrambled to recall anyone new or significant that she’d seen Seven spend an unusual amount of time with and came up short. Though they hadn’t exactly been as close recently. She couldn’t remember the last time they’d played a game of Velocity or spent any substantial time together that wasn’t in a group setting. It was part of what drove Kathryn to ask her here, she wanted to bridge the gap between them that she hadn’t meant to let form. And now a small, highly irrational part of her was wondering if it was too late.

A sizable stone found its way into her stomach and pressed down heavily, but years of bluffing as a captain made it all too easy to find the will to give a supportive response. “Seven, that’s wonderful news!” She wondered if her false smile managed to reach her eyes.

“Is it?” Seven questioned, laced with indignation.

Kathryn offered her a short but warm chuckle. “Yes. It’s possible that your life is about to change is so many new and amazing ways.”

Seven cast her sights upward, latching on to the burnt orange and red oak trees that arched overhead. “Change is… annoyingly difficult.”

Kathryn could tell that these newfound emotions frightened her. Romantic feelings often weren’t rational in the slightest and imagined she feared she was losing her mind at times; her sense of control. Seven still struggled with letting people help her in times of precariousness, but being this sensitive when it came to another individual was a whole other battle.

“There’s no need for celebratory remarks, it will not work out between us.”

Kathryn sobered, her attentive gaze causing Seven to shy away once more. “Why do you say that?” She leaned towards her slightly. “You’ll never know until you give it a chance.”

“She is in… what she would consider an ‘unfavorable position’ for a romantic entanglement.” 

_She? Well, that narrows it down._ Kathryn’s stomach began to turn in knots against her will.

The topic was visibly uncomfortable for Seven, who gripped the edges of the bench, her fingers repeatedly flexing against the ashen wood. “And I’m afraid I would not be her first choice if circumstances were different.”

There was a pregnant pause before Kathryn responded, gentle and thoughtful. “I’m sure if she knew — and if her situation were less restrictive — she’d be very flattered to know how you feel about her.”

Seven hesitated. “It is not only that.”

“Oh?”

“I am vastly inexperienced in comparison. I’ve never been in a relationship, the only ‘date’ I’ve partaken in was more of an experiment than something based in reality. The Doctor had not been comprehensive enough when he gave me lessons on the subject.”

Kathryn blanked. “I’m sorry, I must have misheard you. _The Doctor_ gave you lessons on dating?” The Doctor had no more insight into relationships and dating than Seven did, and if it was like any of his other ‘social lessons’ she’d occasionally see him try to lecture her on, she was sure it had been a disaster.

“It was over two years ago now, but yes. I’d decided by the end of it that I wasn’t yet interested in entering an intimate relationship and disregarded everything he’d tried to teach me.”

Still in mild disbelief, Kathryn nodded her assessment. “I think you made a sound decision.” She paused to let her brain disentangle from the bizarre scenario that was currently playing out in it before relaying something resembling profound to Seven. “But I do want you to know that just because you have no prior experience, that doesn’t mean someone won’t be interested in you.”

“Then there is still the issue of romance. I’m afraid most of its concepts continue to elude me.”

“Well, not everyone is a romantic aficionado. And people aren’t always expecting someone to shower them in grand gestures and sweep them off their feet. Usually the person simply being who they are is enough for someone to deem them worthy.”

Seven seemed to ponder her words carefully. “I’m starting to believe the Doctor would improve from hearing your take on this.”

“He’d probably disagree.” Kathryn chuckled before continuing. “If someone truly likes and respects you Seven, they’ll be patient with you.” She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, the sensation of soft spun wool unusual to her senses, too accustom to the thin biosuits.

Seven gave a small nod, her eyes shined with gratitude. “Thank you for the reassurance.”

“Of course. Anytime.” Kathryn said, softly, doing her best to give a comforting smile.

Clearly this had been what she needed to hear, and was gratified to have said the right thing, even if her heart was feeling a little bruised. Whoever had caught Seven’s attention must be someone in the upper ranks, unable to imagine she’d fall for anyone she deemed lesser in terms of intellect and accomplishments. Kathryn absentmindedly stroked her chin in thought.

“If you are attempting to theorize who it is, then I’m afraid you have already failed.”

That drew her out of it.

Kathryn perked up. “What do you mean?”

She now knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of one of Seven’s signature eye rolls — normally reserved for the likes of Harry or Tom — and pushed down her initial irritation as she reminded herself that they’re off-duty. No pulling rank on the holodeck, her own rule.

Seven straightened. “Why did you ask me here today? Why this program?”

She didn’t like being prodded, but got the feeling Seven wasn’t exactly meaning to pry and composed herself.

“We hadn’t gotten to spend much time together lately, and—”

“So you thought a holo-program that closely imitated your place a birth would be a suitable destination for us? Where you talk about your family and share stories? Where we stand inappropriately close under the guise of instruction. Like a date.” 

Kathryn opened her mouth for a rebuttal but found she didn’t have one, and quickly closed it, whatever control she felt she once had in this conversation leaving her in in the dust.

“The Doctor’s dating lessons may have been misguided, but I’m not incapable of picking up on... subtle nuances.”

“Seven, I—”

“There is no need to be afraid. I’m aware that if anything were to transpire between us, that you would never accept it.”

_Us._

“But it is... difficult... for me to experience these emotions, to keep them hidden. Especially when I suspect you may feel the same.”

Kathryn presumed her eyes had reached the size of saucers, her mind working overtime. 

She did have feelings for Seven, that much was undeniable to her, but she hadn’t bet on Seven coming to that conclusion. And she should have known better.

“And when my cortical node was failing, I didn’t want to succumb to death without having told you.” She faltered, her face resisting the urge to contort in pain at her admission.

_Oh Seven._

She wanted nothing more than to wrap the younger woman in her embrace. Confessing how you feel for another isn’t easy, and it’s even harder when that person happens to be Seven. How does one say no to an admission she’d secretly longed to hear?

“This is a difficult position you’ve put me in.” Though the words she chose seemed harsh, they came out soft and unsure. She heard Seven exhale.

“I apologize, captain.”

“Don’t be.” Kathryn’s eyes softened. She didn’t want Seven thinking she was at fault for something that they were both apart of. “It’s just— I’m not sure where to go from here.”

Seven perked up slightly. “Where would you like it to?” She carefully asked.

While it had sounded almost suggestive to hear ears, Kathryn knew it to be a genuine inquiry and pressed down on the building tension she experienced.

Kathryn allowed her eyes to gloss over Seven’s mouth, only a mere second, for the feeling of being seen doing something she absolutely shouldn’t overwhelmed her.

She took a deep intake of breath when Seven inched closer to her, her hand coming in contract with the side of her thigh as she leaned in her direction on the bench.

“This can’t leave here,” Kathryn rasped out quickly, her breath hitching.

Seven only nodded her agreement. “As you wish.”

A gust of wind momentarily hit them, the sudden breeze leaving a strand of Kathryn’s auburn hair askew across her face, and Seven reached out tentatively to brush it out of the way before capturing her chilled cheek in her warm, meshed hand. She couldn’t move, could barely breathe, even as her eyes began to feel heavy with anticipation and longing, with the image of Seven moving infinitely closer, her clear eyes only ever leaving Kathryn’s to briefly catch a glimpse of her lips.

And when their lips finally met, everything felt exactly right, without her rank garnished across her body, without the reminder of Voyager. She knew it wouldn’t later, wouldn’t back there. With her hair in place and her iron resolve. But in those fleeting moments, with the feel of Seven’s soft sweater under her hands, the sound of the leaves rustling and the distant smell of bonfires, she could believe that this was right.

Urgency surged through her then, the need to take this moment for herself, for them, if it were to be the only one. Her hand that rested on the back of Seven’s neck slipped up and gripped her hair, pulling her mouth tighter against her own.

Was she a fool for thinking she could have this and not want more? Most definitely. But wanting wasn’t something she was unaccustomed to. She’d gotten used to it being out here, learned to bury it underneath Starfleet principles and her own need to remain in control.

She will survive. And Seven will move on.

When they inevitably parted, Kathryn opened her eyes to the soft glow of lanterns, hung up in the trees all around them. Their soft light stretched across the lake, illuminating it.

“They must come on when the sun begins to set,” she whispered in awe.

She should have been disappointed that their kiss had come to an end, like a small death, but it had been worth it to witness Seven take in their surroundings, the lights reflecting in her round eyes. She’d take an aching heart for this one moment any day. 

Seven looked back at her then. “Maybe… there is something about this place, after all,” she said, almost a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are most appreciated.


End file.
